


Cold

by tabt_solskin



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blood Gulch Chronicles, Bottom Tucker, Boys In Love, Cold, Declarations Of Love, Embarrassment, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Hoodies, Hot Chocolate, Love Confessions, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Sleeping Caboose, Smut, Stuttering, Sweaters, Top Church, Warm, What Was I Thinking?, forgetting tags, kinda smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7160495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabt_solskin/pseuds/tabt_solskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker's cold. Church has an idea to warm him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> On phone

It wasn't the first time Church and Tucker had shared rooms. Or the first time sharing clothes. Hell, Church is sure Tucker still has a pair of his pants from when they first met.

So, this wasn't new for them. At all.

Tucker had dragged himself to Church's room, a shivering and sputtering mess, and asked if the pale man could make some hot chocolate. It's not that Tucker didn't know how to cook, he was great at it, but he was really shaky and did NOT trust Caboose.

“S-sorry, Ch-Church. It's just really fuck-fucking cold.” Tucker apologized, rubbing his arms vigorously. Church kinda felt bad, but not much.

“Yeah, whatever.” Church muttered, stomping past the shorter man to go to the kitchen. He wasn't mad, it's just how he was. Tucker knows this, but he still saw the other flinch.

The younger man pads after him, after a moment of hesitation. Church can't help but think about Tucker being a cat, he has such light feet.

When he gets to the kitchen, he's surprised Caboose isn't in the room as well with his head stuck in something, but he's thankful the larger man isn't in the room.

Grabbing two cups, because like hell he'd just make Tucker one and not himself, he moves around the room to get everything he needs.

Tucker tries to sit on a stool, but is shaking so bad that he only ends up leaning on the counter.

Church pretends he doesn't notice, and ignores how hard Tucker's teeth are chattering. Hopefully the hot chocolate helps, because this was just getting pathetic.

“Marshmallows?” The black haired man asked, already knowing the answer, but asking anyway. Tucker let's out a weak snort, “O-Obviously.”

He works quickly, trying to rush the boiling water without catching anything on fire. He wanted Tucker warm, he'd do anything to get Tucker warm.

The water boils soon enough, and Church is adding everything he needs into the cups, handing Tucker his quickly.

The darker man nods at him in thanks, and starts to walk away slowly. Church follows making sure Tucker doesn't fall. To tell you the truth, he was worried.

When Tucker stops at his and Caboose's room, Church can't help but feel a pang of anger. The aqua soldier should be with him. And only him.

“Hey,” he says, catching the darker mans attention. “You wanna… come in here with me?” He asks. Tucker smiles and nods, Church swears he's blushing.

He let's Tucker in first, looking at his ass with half lidded eyes. Shuffling slightly, he tears his eyes away.

“C-can I borrow a hood-hoodie?” Tucker stutters, holding his cup close to keep warm. Church gives him a short nod, grabbing one himself to put on.

The aqua soldier sets his cup down on the floor, and rummages through his closet. There was mostly just his old armor in there, but he had a couple of shirts.

Church waits patiently, sitting on his bed with a book. What? He likes to read. It's interesting, and there was nothing else to do in this god forsaken box canon.

He only gets a page in before he realizes Tucker standing in front of him nervously, holding one of his old hoodies. No, really, it was super old. Probably his oldest.

It wasn't anything special, other than the fact that it had thumbholes and was the exact color of his armor. The letters on it already faded significantly.

“Can I w-wear this one?” Tucker asks in a whisper, cutting Church from his thoughts. The black haired man nods, scooting over so Tucker would have room to sit.

The other man smiles and throws the hoodie on. It's huge on him. Tucker is a small person, but Church didn't think he was that small.

It made Church want to make him his.

The smaller man sits next to him, drinking a gulp out of his cup, and plays with the hoodies strings. Church decides to distract himself by going back to reading.

It's like that for a few minutes, Church reading and Tucker playing with his hoodie. Church didn't notice, almost forgetting Tucker was even in the room. Until Tucker basically flops down onto the bed, back arched and legs parted.

“Ahhh!” The aqua soldier moans, squeezing his eyes shut. Church inhales sharply, and drops his book, snapping his head to the other man. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck. This cannot be happening.

Church licks his lips, a strange feeling coming over him. He feels like he's floating, and Tucker is the only thing that can keep him aground.

Before he even realizes it, he's quickly positioning himself between Tucker's legs. He let's his hands rest on the smaller man's clothed knees. He has no fucking idea what he's doing, at all.

Tucker seems to think the same thing, and tries to wiggle away. The pale man growls softly in his throat, gripping the other man's torso to keep him still.

“Wha-What are you do-doing, Ch-Church?” The darker man asks, worry clear in his tone. Church growls again, he can't have that. He can't have this precious thing scared of him.

“Keep still. Jus’ wanna get you all warmed up, s’all.” The cobalt blue soldier whispers, leaning closer to the confused man.

Tucker seems to quiet down slightly after that, an odd look crossing his face. Church wants to kiss it off. So, he does.

The aqua soldiers lips are soft and plump, just how Church imagined them. Tucker kisses back as quick as his freezing body would let him, shaking hands tangle themselves into the pale man's black hair.

“Church…” Tucker mumbles against his lips, holding onto the other man for dear life. He smiles, and tugs at Tucker's bottom lip with his teeth.

The older man hikes up Tucker's sweatshirt, and places his warm hand onto the other man's stomach, making him arch in pleasure. Oh yeah, this is going to be fantastic.

“Let me warm you up, Lavernius.” The pale man whispers gruffly. Tucker moans with a nod. Church lifts up the sweatshirt even more, Tucker was freezing. He suddenly feels grateful that he's always hot.

The larger man is thankful the hoodie is so big, because it comes off easily. Along with Tucker's shirt. And damn, who knew Tucker was so beautiful?

“So pretty.” Church mumbles, kissing the smaller man's stomach softly. Tucker was so skinny, so small. Church would asking him why he was so tiny, if Tucker wasn't arching into his kisses.

Church can't help but suck on the other man's skin, leaving multiple hickies. He thinks he'll get addicted to the way Tucker's dark skin becomes even darker when he does that.

“C-Church…” Tucker moans, gripping the other man's arms like a lifeline. He doesn't care that the darker man's nails are digging into his skin, he just wants to warm him up. Maybe he wants a relationship. No wait, that's a lie. Shut up.

The cobalt blue soldier continues worshipping the aqua soldier's torso. He moves his hands down to the elastic of Tucker's sweatpants, looking up at him for consent. He smiles dangerously when Tucker gives him a short nod.

Pulling his pants off was harder. Probably because he was wearing two pairs of pants, dumbass. Why wear clothes when you can fuck? Woah wait, no. He's starting to sound like Tucker.

When all piece of clothing is off of the smaller man, Church attacks him with kisses and nips and he might roll his hips against the others just to hear him moan loudly. But no one has to know that.

“Ch-Church! If my clothes are o-off, it's only fair that yours are to!” Tucker exclaims, tugging at the older man's clothes, he smirks.

“Oh, but this is just so much more fun.” He teases, dragging his blunt nails along Tucker's once again arching back. He loves how easy it is to make his friend such a blabbering mess.

It makes him feel… In charge. He's always liked being in charge.

“P-please, Church. That's not fair!” The darker man whines, the pale man let's out an overdramatic sigh. “Life isn't fair, Tucker. But I guess I can give you this one thing…”

“Bo-Bow chicka bow wow!” Tucker states quite loudly, Church glares daggers into him. Only for them to both smile goofily at each other afterwards.

Damn, he thinks he's in love.

Tucker tries to help him get him clothes off, but only ends up giving up when a chill wracks his body. That's what gets Church to rip what's covering him off quicker, he won't let this extraordinary angel freeze.

When they're both naked, Church can't help but take his time to marvel what's under him. What should stay under him. What belongs under him.

He's not obsessed. He just really thinks Tucker should stay where he belongs, and never leave. That's not obsession.

The darker man shudders under him, and rubs his arms. Church cannot have that whatsoever. He spits onto his fingers, rubbing them together so it covers his fingers entirely.

“You want this, right?” Church asks, brain working enough to remember that he's needs aren't the only ones that matter.

Tucker nods enthusiastically, trying to move his hips closer to Church’s fingers. The pale man chuckles, and teases the other man's hole with his index finger.

“I-I want two first!” Tucker states, face becoming darker. Church mutters hotly, “Such a fucking slut for me.” The stream of moans that come out of his mouth after he says that were the most beautiful things Church has ever heard.

He's addicted.

Entering two fingers, making sure he doesn't hurt Tucker, he let's out a deep breath. The aqua armored soldier was so warm… so tight. He wants to stay like this forever.

“Leo-Leonard!” Tucker gasps, throwing his hips down onto the larger mans fingers, and fuck that felt so good.

They continue like that for awhile. Church spreading his fingers out in the smaller man, and Tucker moaning and wiggling for more. Tucker begs, Church doesn't give him anything he wants.

Not yet.

“Ooh, more! Church please, I want your dick!” Tucker states loudly. Church smiles softly, deciding now would be a good time. Pulling his fingers out, he groans when the darker man moans at the loss.

When Church spits on his hand and rubs it on his cock, mixing it with his precum so it's less dry, he can't help but curse Command for not sending lube. Lube would've been great right now.

Lining himself up with the smaller man's hole, he pushes his tip in slowly. He doesn't want what he has of lube to dry before he fucks Tucker, but he also doesn't want to hurt the man either.

Each second, he pushes deeper and deeper into the tight heat. Obviously making sure he's not harming the other, and that he's used to the feeling.

Although, he can't help but smile happily when Tucker moans because of how full he's getting. Because he knows the darker man isn't moaning for anything else, only his dick. And that makes him proud.

“Church, mo-move. Please.” Tucker pants, wiggling to give the older man a hint. Church smirks, and presses him hand on the impatient man's stomach to stop him from moving.

He thrusts into the other slowly, pleasure overwhelms him. But this isn't about him. This is about Tucker.

“Mm, am I warming you up bud?” Bud? What the fuck, Church? Really? The black haired man mentally curses himself.

“Ooh, yes fuck, Church!” The darker man moans loudly, which the larger man takes as an answer. A very good answer.

That's when he notices the throbbing cock between them, the cobalt armored soldier smirks and grabs it with confident fingers. Tucker moans, bucking up into the touch. Church thinks he's definitely in love.

He's not sure he cares at this point.

“More, Church! Please!” He hears come loudly from the others mouth. He growls, low in his throat. He'll give Tucker more.

Without realizing, he slams into the other man. Leading to Tucker having to grip the sheets, so he doesn't slide off of the mattress. The darker man moaned loudly for each thrust the pale man gave. It felt perfect.

It stayed like that for what felt like years. The aqua armored soldier a drooling mess below him, and he was sweating waterfalls because of all of the movement.

Not like he was complaining, he loved the feeling of Tucker milking him. He just hopes Tucker feels the same.

“Imma-ooh-cum!” the smaller man warns loudly, cumming right after he said it. Church feels his eyes roll to the back of his head as he releases his load, after he sees Tucker's blissed out face.

Once they both come back to it, Tucker's eyes are looking into his softly and fuck.

He's in love.

“Thanks, Church.” The younger man mumbles, burrowing himself into the mattress. “You warmed me up really good.”

The older man is silent. He pulls out of Tucker, in silence. He lays next to Tucker, in silence. He can tell the other man is nervous.

“Church?” The other man asks, fiddling with his fingers. Church turns to look at him. “Is something wrong? Am I not welcome to stay? I can leave…”

“No.” The black haired man mutters, letting his arm rest on the other mans abobdomain. “Stay.” Tucker bites his lip.

“What's wrong, Leonard?” Tucker asks, a strange tone in his voice. Church frowns, Tucker never calls him by his first name. He sighs, deciding what he's going to say can't hurt that bad.

“I love you, Lavernius.” He replies, looking anywhere but Tucker’s face. He hopes this doesn't turn out to be a shit storm. Although, he wouldn't be surprised if it did. He did just fuck the guy after all.

When he feels the smaller mans breathing quicken, he moves to pull away. Tucker's hand on his wrist stops him.

“You… Love me?” He asks, Church swallows before nodding. At least Tucker isn't punching him in the face and storming out of the room, he wouldn't know how to handle that.

Tucker sighs before letting out a breathless laugh and replying with, “Took you long enough.” And wait, what?

“Tucker. What the hell are you talking about?” He asks, confusing clear in his tone. He furrows his eyebrows. This has to be a joke.

“I love you to, man.” Tucker moves to straddle him. Hands are on his chest and skin is against skin. And fuck, wait, what was Tucker saying? “I've loved you for a long time. And yes, in the gay way.”

Well, shit. If that doesn't make him fall harder he doesn't know what does. Letting his hands rest on the smaller mans hips, he chuckles.

“What, so you're my bitch?”

“Shut up, asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> I... Don't know what this is... Thoughts?


End file.
